Cold Darkness
by BlackLeafTree
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia does not want to move to another city, nor make new friends. But because of her dad's decision she'll have to go to the boarding highschool Fairy Tail. Will she come to like this highschool as she used to love her middle school? Will she discover new feelings when she meets a boy who is as cold as ice and lives in a lonley darkness?
1. The End of Many Things and a Life Saving

**Cold Darkness**

By BlackLeafTree

 **Chapter 1**

 **The End of Many Things and a Life Saving Meeting**

Hi! This is going to be my first fanfic, I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters all rights reserved to Hiro Mashima.

* * *

The wind blew softly and the leaves of the trees moved accordingly. The few clouds in the sky were scattered taking different shapes each time the wind grew stronger. Under the sky in the endless grass there was a giant tree that stood alone, far from the short trees. The tree was about six meters tall and its trunk's width was 1 meter long. It was gorgeous. Its branches were thick and strong, and its leaves' shadow covered a great spot in the grass. That tree was the reason why I entered this middle school. Now that I think about it back then I was not happy to enter this middle school. But when we came to see how it was and my dad was talking to the principal I wandered around the school and found this place. I felt calmness and that night when we were having dinner I told my dad that I wanted to go to that middle school. At first he was surprised by my sudden change, but he agreed since this middle school had all the academic requirements he expected. Now I really like this place and I want to stay here, but you don't always get what you want. I walked toward the tree and sat down with my back resting in its big trunk. Today was going to be my last day here. I couldn't stop thinking and remembering. I've made good friends and memories, but today we are all saying goodbye and parting different ways. We'll have to decide which highschool to get in and make new friends. I do not want to make new friends. The ones I have now are great and all of them live near this school and my house. This year my dad wants me to go to a boarding school located in a city called Magnolia. My new highschool is called Fairy Tail and it is really far away from the city I'm currently living in. Four hours by plane and much more time by land. I've told my dad how much I want to stay here and attend the highschool most of my friends are going to, but he said that that highshcool does not have good teachers and as a result not a "good education". I really want to stay here…

-Hey Luuuuucy! The closing ceremony will start soon! – I opened my eyes to see who was grabbing my cheeks in that way to anger me, but I already knew that it was Levy. She had come to get me just in time. Levy was one of my closest and noisiest friends. Her eyes looked at me while shining and her smile was going to reach her ears soon. The truth is that she is really happy about entering highschool, unlike me. She has always dreamt about becoming more adult or something like that which I can't really understand. She still doesn't know that I'm not going to stay here. In fact I have not told anyone in my class about this. I wonder how will she react, will she be sad?

\- Okay! I'm going, so stop grabbing my cheeks like this! - I yelled.

\- You don't have to get so mad, it was just a joke! - She complained while letting go of my cheeks. Actually she always does this because she knows that I find it annoying, and who wouldn't! I mean, it hurts!

\- Whatever, let's hurry or we are not going to make it in time! – I stood up and we began running towards the main hall were we had all the important events, announcements and so on. When we arrived all the other students were already sitting down on the organized chairs and listening to the teacher's speech. We walked silently and carefully trying to not interrupt and sat down on the empty chairs in the back row. The speech wasn't so long, but it made us feel sad and a little bit nostalgic about the old times. Some people cried, but just for a moment since they knew that they were going to see each other in highshcool. I did not cry, but deep inside a feeling of emptiness and sadness didn't leave my heart. I had lump in my throat. When the teacher finished her speech she began calling our names one by one. I saw how my classmates stood up and walked towards her to receive a diploma. Soon, it was my turn. I stood up and walked towards her as my name got called out. I received the diploma from her hands and a hug like the other students.

\- Good luck. – She told me as I began walking towards the exit. I looked around through the back chairs were the parents sat to see if my dad had come, but as I had expected he did not come. After this we'll have like 2 weeks of vacation since in my country, Fiore, the new scholar year starts at the beginning of the second week of April, in spring and it ends one week before March ends. It seems though, but we have a vacation of about forty days between semesters (in summer) and winter holidays (about ten days). I really would like to have more vacation, but it seems that these days the schools like to create studying machines instead of happy and free children. This morning Levy told me that the whole class is going to celebrate in the afternoon, and I ended up saying I would go because she insisted that I had to. I'm really not in the mood to celebrate because I see this as a sad thing not something to celebrate, but this might be the last time I see all my classmates so I am glad I accepted. The meeting was going to be at seven p.m. in a karaoke room that they had already reserved. It was already six p.m. so I put on some skinny jeans and a white sweater because the night was a little bit cold. I prefer to put on a sweater instead of wearing a t-shirt and carrying a jacket around. I put on my favorite black converse and went out at 6: 20 p.m. I arrived three minutes earlier, but everyone was already there. They were eager to celebrate. My dad does not like me to go hang with friends, but since this was special for me he let me go. That is what he said, but I think is because he feels a little bit guilty for sending me to another city.

\- Hi Lucy! What's up? – The high pitch voice of my friend resounded in my ears almost leaving me deaf. She certainly liked to annoy me.

\- Nothing, just that my ears hurt! – Levy, she always makes me overreact! I think I'm a quite normal and calm person, but she is just too much for me!

\- Calm down, you always overreact.-

\- Really? I was just thinking that you are the person who always makes me overreact! – She began to laugh and I did too. After all I wouldn't stick around a person I don't like. I went around greeting my classmates and I finally sat down next to Eve. He was a nice guy, but he always said cheesy things to all of the girls which makes me feel uncomfortable around him. Even though Levy got along well with him.

\- Hi Lucy, you are really beautiful today and your golden hair is shining as always. – Well, maybe now you understand why I feel a little bit uncomfortable around him. Most of my class is already fifteen years old except Levy, we aren't kids anymore. But that doesn't really mean he has to say those cheesy lines to all the girls he sees.

\- … Um ...thanks Eve…. - I guess he noticed that I felt uncomfortable because he continued flirting with the other girl that sat beside him. My other classmates had order many food for the occasion so I began to eat some as the others were singing. Levy came and sat by my side so we began to talk. I prefer to stay here and talk or eat because since I was little I've been tone deaf. Really, I wouldn't like to sing…

\- Hey guys, how are you doing?!- Levy had stood up and grabbed the microphone. As always, she liked to be the one to run the show. But she didn't like to be the one on the show. She picked other people to do funny things. Everyone screamed in positive response.

\- Now, I have seen that most of you have already sang, but there is still people who have not. So, why don't we choose someone who hasn't? – Oh no. I did not like how this was going to turn out.

\- I propose we choose our golden hair fellow, Lucy! – You really have a big mouth Levy.

\- Yes Lucy! We want to hear your angel like voice! – Eve screamed and winked at Levy who winked back. The two of them were complies always and they know how to make the class agree. Everyone began screaming "Lucy! Lucy! Lucy!" Now they've really done it. I did not want to do this, but everyone pushed me and Levy passed me the microphone. What a perfect to say goodbye to my classmates! Now they are going to know I'm tone deaf. - Sigh….well…here it goes… - I opened my mouth and was going to begin singing, but suddenly the door fell down and someone landed unconscious on the ground. He hadn't landed there on purpose it seemed like someone had punched him with such a force that he had broken our karaoke room door. It seemed like a serious fight, but to me the person who had punched him and caused him to interrupt my singing, was definitely my savior.

My pink haired savior entered the room while pointing at the person who was lying on the ground and declaring. – You shouldn't have picked a fight with me bastard! –

* * *

Well, this is going to be the first chapter. Please comment and tell me if you liked it! Thanks for reading!


	2. A Silent Goodbye, I'll Move Forward to

Hi guys! I'm back with tha new chapter! I'm really sorry for updating this late... the truth is that I was planning to update the same week the first chapter got out... but I got lazy... haha.. :D Anyway, please read, review, and let me hear what you think about it. Bye!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters all rights reserved to Hiro Mashima.

* * *

Chapter 2

 **A Silent Goodbye, I'll Move Forward to My New Life**

Most of my class stood in awe, still shocked after watching my pink haired savior brake a door and knock someone unconscious at the same time. He definitely was neither normal nor common. He stood out too much with his hair color, short temper and brute force. Many were glaring angry at him for having interrupted us, but they did not dare to say something or pick a fight with him after seeing how strong he was. Rather than angry or shocked, it seemed that I was the only person who was grateful to him. I don't know if it was because he was my savior, but I did not think that he was a bad person. He had a scarf with a scales pattern around his neck and his eyes were green. His pink hair was messy and he wore a blue uniform which I had not seen before. His uniform's jacket was open and he wore his t-shirt out his pants. The two upper buttons of his t-shirt were unbuttoned and he did not wear a tie like the rest of his classmates who had come, they were trying to calm him down.

-Hey, isn't that Natsu Dragneel the 'Dragon Slayer'? You know, the delinquent guy who is said to have the strength to defeat a dragon despite his soft pink hair. I've heard that he is the leader of Fiore Middle School delinquents, that middle school has always had problematic guys. - Eve whispered in my ear as I saw Natsu punching his other classmates while trying to break loose from their grip. This was getting out of control. Soon we saw all his classmates in the floor as the first unlucky guy.

\- Stop it bastard! You are causing a ruckus inside of someone else's room! – shouted a black long haired guy with many piercings while punching him straight in the face. Natsu lost balance and fell to the floor. It seemed that this guy wasn't as weak as the previous ones the lied on the floor.

-That hurt Gajeel! - "Gajeel?" Was that a nickname or his name? If it was his name, it was the weirdest name I've ever heard for sure.

Natsu stood up while complaining. He was ready to land another punch, but Gajeel noticed and grabbed his fist. – If you want to fight is fine, I'll fight you anytime! But interrupting others and using their karaoke room to fight, that's crossing the line! You even broke the door! Now we are all in trouble.-

-It's not my fault that the door was bad built! - He did not seem to feel guilty at all. He was so shameless.

The shop owner came, now he was in a real big pinch. I know he was guilty, but couldn't they just let it go? After all, he had saved me. Poor guy, now he is going to have to pay for all the damages he caused. The owner apologized to all of us and seemed rather angry. He left with Gajeel and Natsu, who did not resist this time. Soon people from the staff came to take the unconscious bodies still on the floor. I bet it will take at least a week for them to fully recover. We had to call it a day since the karaoke closed earlier due to the incident. Levy walked me to a park near my house that had been our playground since we were six years old. She was unusually quiet. It was like she was thinking about something, which seemed abnormal in her.

-Didn't you see how cool he was Lucy?!- Levy suddenly broke the silence.

-Well yeah, he was kind of cool and really strong. - It felt a little weird saying this out loud. This thought has been in mind since I saw him breaking the door. I felt kind of embarrassed and my cheeks began to turn reddish. That's not good Lucy! Calm down or Levy is going to notice! And if Levy notices she won't stop bothering me till only God knows when! I felt my cheeks cooling down. I'm saved. Why did I blush in the first place? There was no real reason. When I get home I'll take a bath and cool down.

- _Wow_ , I didn't think that _you_ would also think that he was kind of cool. That's a new one- Now it really seemed like she was suspicious of something.

-It's not weird. I'm just recognizing how strong he was, and that that made him look cool. - I finally figured out a calm response. Phew.

-If you say so, but I think that what made him look cool was his appearance. - Appearance? His pink hair?

-Well, I won't judge your tastes, but, do you really think that his pink hair is what makes him look cool?-

-Pink hair?! Who are you talking about?! I'm talking about the black long haired guy with piercings that stopped the pink haired one. Gajeel. - Now it was all out. Really, why did I not ask who were we talking about at first?! Wait a minute. This is also my win! I just have to play it out nice.

-Oh Levy, now that I think about it, the weird one is you. Are you in love for the first time? After all, I've never heard you talking about a guy like that! I was talking about the pink haired one since he was the one who broke the door and leaved such an impression. I mean, I think everyone is going to remember the pink one. But you are so cute Levy! Putting your eyes and falling in love with a bad guy, Gajeel! - I have to admit that the second reason I hang out with Levy (apart from just getting along) is because there are glorious moments like this one when I am the one bothering her. This girl. Even though she is the goddess of bothering, when the one being bothered is her, she can't handle it.

-W-w-w-hat are y-ou talking about? - Her voice turned nervous and her cheeks began to flush. Now I really had found something good. I'm not going get tired of this ever. I began to laugh, this was just so funny. It felt so good being the one irritating the person than being irritated. Serves you right.

-A-a-nyway this far is enough right? I've got something to do so I must leave. - She ran away while screaming – Bye-bye Lu-chan! I'll see you tomorrow! - She got away just when it was getting interesting. Well, certainly this was our last goodbye. Bye-bye Levy. The truth is that I'm leaving this night. My dad is going on a business trip so he said that I'm going to spend my vacation in Magnolia.

I open the house's door and discovered an empty house. It seems that my dad has already left. What a cold father, he did not say goodbye. I went upstairs to get my bags and said goodbye to my room, this has been the place where I've cried, laugh and practically lived my entire life. As I continued to walk towards the house's door the nostalgia invaded my entire soul.

I closed the door behind me and headed toward the park where Levy had left me earlier. I had to say goodbye to that park at all costs. Much of my memories were in there. In the empty swings, in the tall trees and in that sandbox. I passed through the park while saying goodbye and when I was finished I went to my middle school. I went in through an opening near the trees area and walked my way in. They always left the back entrance of the building unlocked so I had no problem in entering. I walked through the hallways, the shoes' lockers and I even entered the bathrooms. The moonlight was the only thing that permitted me see the floor so I wouldn't trip.

I finally made it to my classroom. I went from desk to desk remembering each of my classmates. When I finished saying goodbye to all of them I went outside to meet for the last time with my tree. When I saw him I stopped in amazement. He looked so glorious even at night. I went to hug him and said goodbye.

It was getting late and I was tired of saying goodbye so I took a taxi to the airport. I got in the plane and it departed.

I was so sad looking at how my city, my home began to seem so tiny. Now I finally understood what goodbye meant. I could not stop the tears from flowing down my cheeks. I did not want this, but I knew I had to be strong and face reality. I knew that I had to move forward to my new life.

* * *

Well, I hope you like it. I'll try to upload as soon as I can the next chapter... if I don't go lazy... Thanks for reading!


	3. Nice To Meet You At The Aiport?

Hi guys! I'm here again with a new chapter! Now... I want to apologize to all of you because this chapter is more late than the previous one. Sorry, the truth is I'm slow at tipying and also lazy... Anyway, please enjoy the chapter! And don't forget to favorite, follow and review! You really encourage me when you review! Also speciall thanks to Gerrie Dragneel because she always leaves a comment, thank you! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters, all rights reserved to Hiro Mashima.

* * *

Chapter 3

 **Nice To Meet You...At The Airport?**

The plane arrived at 2:30 a.m. because we departed at 10:30 p.m. and the flight was about four hours long. Everyone stood up to exit in order while I remained silent, still sitting. Soon all the passengers left and I was the only one who was still sitting and looking outside the window. The stewardess looked tired and a little bit angry; I guess she hasn't been sleeping lately because of work. She walked towards me and forced a smile, and she told me to exit as nicely as she could. I didn't want to be a burden. I stood up, grabbed my little handbag and went outside while trying to smile back at her as if trying to demonstrate I was nice. I wasn't one of those arrogant rich girls. I opened my handbag and checked my cell phone, hoping to find a text from my dad. But the "you have zero new messages" written on the screen was painfully obvious. I putted it back in the handbag and closed it. The only thing I had inside was my cell phone. My dad bought it for me two days ago since he said I'll need it here, but I don't think it'll be that necessary because I know he won't call me or text me. I went to get my bags and things from the baggage claim, but my bags weren't there so I asked the lady in charge about it. She told me that someone had already taken them, someone who was hired by my dad. I did not ask, but it seemed that they knew who I was and that my dad had already called them. She also told me that he was a young man with brown hair who wore a black suit and dark glasses. I went to look for him because I thought he would be easy to found with that description. I was wrong. There were too many people and he did not appear in that huge crowd. I sighed, and sat down on a bench. It was 3:10 a. m. and I was feeling really tired. I haven't sleep and a stranger (supposedly hired by my father) has my bags. Great!…It would have been better if I'd stay… I began to close my eyes slowly and my head began to fell as if nodding repeatedly.

\- Are you Lucy, perhaps? - I heard a man's voice behind my back and I felt someone's hand on my shoulder. I turned back and saw a brown haired man who wore a black suit and dark glasses (they weren't sunglasses; they were glasses with obscure crystals. I could see his eyes). He fit the description perfectly.

\- Yes, are you the one who has my bags? – I tried not to sound rude, but my tired voice came out angry as if demanding an explanation. Now I really seemed one of those arrogant rich girls. I really want to fell in a whole or disappear…I think I've made someone angry, what a great first impression! I'm certain that I'm the queen of first impressions! I looked at him to see if my prediction was right; to see him angry. Wait. He isn't angry or annoyed; he is actually smirking at me!

\- Sorry Lucy, it really isn't my specialty to make girls wait or anger them. Let me offer you a coffee as a 'sorry', won't you accept it? – I was really confused. Was he being kind or a flirt? What kind of people does my dad hire and put his trust in?!

He noticed my confusion and the fact that I hadn't answered for about a minute, so he opened his mouth to speak again.

\- Oh, that's right. I haven't introduced myself yet, sorry. I'm Leo, but you can call me Loki since you are _special._ – He grabbed my hand and winked at me before kissing it. Now it was all clear, he was a real flirt. I was already tired, but now I'm angry for real. Why did he do 'that'?! Calm down Lucy, try to be polite; try to be polite and kind.

\- Hi Loki, nice to meet you. Sorry, but I don't think I want a coffee right now because I'm really tired. I really want to get to the dorm as soon as I can and get some sleep. Sorry, maybe for next time. – Next time?! Why did I have to say that?! Now you've really done it Lucy, you've crossed the line of politeness!

He looked at me with a surprised look while he nodded. – That's right; you have to get some sleep, but I'll be happily waiting for the _next time._ – He said 'next time' with a flirting tone. I really like to get myself in trouble!

I nodded and he led me to a luxurious black car. He opened the front door next to the driver and signaled me to enter. Was this part of his job, or was it his flirt personality? I entered the car and put on the belt. He closed the door and went in through the driver's door.

While he drove I closed my eyes and feign sleep, trying to fell asleep for real. I wasn't up for more conversation. About five minutes passed and I couldn't sleep, so I opened my eyes and looked outside the window. It was a small city filled with lights, but silent, since it was almost 4:00 a. m. and probably everyone was sleeping. I looked at Loki through the window's reflection and studied him more closely. I can tell he is young, his face could pass for a teenagers', but he knows how to drive and his personality gives him an air of adulthood. Maybe he is 18- 20 years old.

The car stopped and he spoke. – We are here Lucy, welcome to Fairy Tail. – He exit the car and as soon as I was getting out of the belt, he was already opening the door for me with a big smile on his face. I don't really like been treated this way, like a princess. I smiled back at him as gentle as I could while trying to hide my tiredness. I stepped out and he closed the door behind me. He grabbed my bags and accompanied me to the big entrance. I looked at the great door and stood astonished. The door was way too huge, and on the top of it there was big letters that said "FAIRY TAIL." Loki went ahead of me and went to a black window in the wall were the security guard was. He told him my name and soon a little door (person size) that was part of the big door opened. We entered and looked for the building were I was staying. I could see the campus was really big, but I did not observe them closely since I was tired and the sky was still dark. We arrived at a luxurious dorm and hurried to the elevator. Loki left me at my room, the 303 room, and said goodbye quickly. He was tired too. I entered my new room, left my bags beside the door, and with my clothes still on I entered my new bed and curled on my new sheets; waiting for the next day. Hoping I would wake up on my real bed, in my real room.

* * *

Than you for reading! Please let me know what you think about the chapter and the new character! :D


	4. Black Sad Eyes and A Fountain Full of Su

Hi guys! It's me again and I am here with a new and long chapter. When I checked the last chapter I noticed it was shorter and later than the previous ones… So here is a new chapter; longer than the previous ones! Thank you for reading and as always do not forget to review because that is what makes me continue. :D Also **thank you** to **Gerrie Dragneel** , **L337** , **Mudda Dragon** , **Delia365** , **31** , **KrispiKreme** , **MarSofTheGalaxies** , **KorraTheFox, AkaNeko-Sesshy,** and **cvrellia** for reviewing, fav, and following respectively!. You make me really happy! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters, all rights reserved to Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **Black Sad Eyes and A Fountain Full Of Surprises**

My surroundings turned pitch black for a moment and then a light appeared; intense, bright, demanding attention. The light sucked me in and after almost blinding me it faded away. I opened my eyes slowly and looked at what was before my eyes. It was the park near my house where I used to play with Levy. The sky was filled with dark clouds and raindrops were beginning to fall. There was no one in the park; I was alone. The empty swings moved a little because of a strong breeze and the trees' leaves where holding tight to the stems so they wouldn't fall. The rain became heavier and my vision became a little blurry, but even though I was soaking wet I wasn't cold. There was something in the trees area in the park; it was _looking at me._ The figure was tall and it seemed a guy and I couldn't see its face (if it actually had one) because something that seemed a hood was covering it; it seemed like it was wearing a jacket. I was not sure if 'it' was actually 'someone', but I felt that it was piercing me with its/his eyes (if it had eyes and was looking at me.)

The figure began to advance slowly toward me.

A shiver ran down my spine and my legs went numb. I could not move; I was afraid. As it stepped out of the shadows I realized that 'it' had been 'him' all along. I was right, he was a guy. He had a masculine body and walked accordingly. The thing that covered his face was a hood (as I had thought) and I could feel his deep stare full of sadness and sorrow even though I could not see his face.

I regained control of my body and ordered my legs to move; they ran toward some trees with a path made of rocks that passed trough them. The path usually leads to a street near my house. I passed more than ten trees and hoped to see that street, but the path ended and the street was not there. Instead, there was a huge forest ahead of me. I was lost, or more accurately, the street had disappeared leaving a forest. There were not buildings or houses, like they used to be. I looked back to at least find the swings far from me, but there was none; just more trees that had not been there before. Even the path had disappeared. The rain began to fall harder than ever and my shoes were sticking to the muddy ground.

Realizing that I had not seen the guy when I turned to search for the swings, I looked desperately around to search for a shadow or something that resembled him. There was nothing, I was alone again. I let out a relieved breath I did not know I was holding and arranged my wet hair behind my ear.

I felt tired and my body began to shiver; now I was feeling cold. I walked deeper into the woods to search for something like a house, a building or a street. There was absolutely nothing more than trees.

There was a part of me that was excited to see many trees in one place and smell the wet ground. I have always loved nature. On the other hand, I was completely soaked and my clothes were dripping. I was really cold and scared that the guy I had seen earlier would appear before me.

 **www. youtube / watch?v=BhHllXdkfZ8 (play this while reading, make sure there are not spaces between letters, dots, slashes, etc.)**

Suddenly music began to play deeper in the woods. It was a piano. The melody was sad and mysterious; yet, beautiful.

I walked toward the melody without thinking twice about it. It was breathtaking and it filled my entire being. I was not cold anymore. The feelings that were transmitted were sorrowful and with regret, but there was a part were it became soft and pure; as if tired of crying. I could not hold the small tears that were falling down my cheeks. The melody had made me sad. Who was the person that had to suffer so much as to cry his/her heart out while playing that beautiful song?

I wanted to find out. I walked following it and with every step I took my chest hurt. I had a lump in my throat.

Finally I found a small house made of wood and bricks with a chimney that had smoke coming out. I knew that the melody was coming from it. I went near a window and looked inside. (Stop the music) The lights were on and there was a piano in there, but no one playing it to be found. Now that I think about it, the melody had stopped too about six seconds ago.

I turned around to head to the door, but I stopped. The guy from before was standing right in front of me.

I stood paralyzed in fear. The rain was still strong, but I could see his eyes this time. I could see his black eyes piercing my soul with melancholy. He walked two more steps; completely closing the distance between us without averting his gaze from mine. The he did something I did not expect. He hugged me. He tightened his grip and moved his mouth close to my ear and he whispered – Lucy…-

I opened my eyes and sat on the bed trying to straighten up my back. I put my hand on my forehead and felt it sweaty. I looked down at my hands; they were sweating too. Even though I knew it was a dream, I could still hear his deep voice resounding through my ears. I looked around and realized I was not in my room anymore. There was a large window that occupied almost all the space in the left wall. Next to it was a door made of glass and wood. It was a door that leads to a small balcony. This was great. I've always dreamt with having one. In front of me was another door; probably the bathroom door because at my right was the door were I had entered yesterday. At my left beside the large window was a small table with two seats in it. There was a light blue puff on the floor beside the bed and a small desk with a lamp on it on the other side of the bed. My bags were also next to the bed on the floor. Next to the bathroom door was a wardrobe made of dark brown wood that was inside the wall. It was not furniture you could move; it was part of the wall. There were circular glasses inside the ceiling that served as lightbulbs, modern ones. I would not have noticed them if something else in the ceiling had not captured my attention; there was a pattern of leaves carved on the ceiling that started from above the large window and continued to the ceiling above the wardrobe. It seemed that they were flying through the wind; free.

I looked down at my torso and then at my legs. I was still wearing the clothes I had yesterday. I got up and made my bed; it was not the best I could do, but it was better than nothing. I grabbed my bags from the floor, put them on the bed and began unpacking. I opened the wardrobe to put my clothes in and noticed that there were two sets of clothes already in; regular uniform and P.E uniform.

After I finished unpacking my bags and closing the wardrobe, I entered the bathroom and closed the door behind me. The bathroom was outsized for a person, but it was not exaggerated. It had a sink, a toilet, a tub and a shower. The toilet was next to the sink and the tub was beside a small shower. Everything was normal sized except for the tub, two persons could fit in there without being uncomfortable. It was too large for one person. There was a cabinet above the sink made of light blue painted wood. Soaps, shampoos, towels, bath salts and good smelling candles were inside it. The inside of the cabinet looked expensive. The bathroom walls had dark blue ceramic glued to them and the ceiling had the same modern light in it. I took my clothes of and took a good, long shower. The shower washed away my tiredness and stress from the previous day. I closed the faucet making the water flow stop and exited the shower with a towel around my body. I looked inside the wardrobe I had organized thirty minutes ago and found something to wear that matched the sunny weather outside. I grabbed jean shorts and a white t-shirt that had black feathers scattered around with the word "freedom" stamped in the middle of it. The t-shirt was short, it ended were the short began. I put on my favorite black converse and checked the clock to find out that it was 10: 47 a. m. I had not slept so much as I'd thought. The truth is that I was a little bit tired, but I did not want to sleep and dream about the guy with black eyes. I felt fear as I recalled his deep eyes, but what was more confusing was the last part of the dream: where he hugged me and whispered my name.

I shook my head trying to not remember the dream and exited the door to explore the campus better.

I walked down the corridor and noticed that there were ten rooms in this floor including mine; five at one side and five at the other. Mine was at the left side; if looking from the elevator. You could say it was nearer to the end of the corridor than the elevator. At the left end was room number 301 and at the right end (in front of room 301) was room 302. My room was next to 301 and 304 was next to 302. A weird order to put the rooms in.

Next to the elevator was a door which probably lead to the emergency staircase, and in the middle of the corridor (at the right side) was a small table with a vase that had fresh flowers in it.

I walked towards the elevator and pushed the button with a downward arrow; to my surprise, the elevator was already here…as if waiting for me. Its metal door opened, inviting me to pass. And without thinking twice I stepped in and the metal door behind me closed.

Inside the elevator I pressed the first floor's button and waited. After some seconds passed, it stopped and its doors opened to let me free. I stepped out to the main floor and quickly recalled yesterday. When I had entered here the previous hours I was too tired to notice small details (and even big ones), but now that I had showered my eyes moved fast absorbing information.

At my right was a door that had "Dining Room" written above it. At my left was a door identical to the previous one, but instead of having "Dining Room" above it; the letters read "Bathrooms". There was a living room in the middle and four more doors that read 101, 102, 103 and 104 respectively were at the end of the corridor.( If you could call it corridor…because it was far more wider than the third floor's corridor.

I walked to the entrance doors that were made of glass and pushed them; they were lighter than what I had thought.

Already outside, I followed a path made of rocks in all shapes. The rocks did not stood out, and thus, the path was not irregular. It was wide and long. While I followed the path, I could not stop myself from observing the trees grass and nature in general that surrounded me. One thing that I like about this high school so far is the nature it has. I wonder if this is going to be the only thing I'll like about Fairy Tail.

I continued walking till I saw something that captured my attention; a fountain. Its base was circular (like most of the fountains I've seen), but there was a statue of a fairy in the middle and water came out from its magic wand.

Under the water was something shiny that did not resemble a penny; it was a keyhole with a feather craved beside it. What was a keyhole doing th-

Suddenly there was a big splash in the water and something came out…or wait…someone?

Pink wet hair came into view and green eyes met mine.

* * *

Hello! I'm back….hahah. Sorry for the late update. This chapter had many description in it…but I had to explain how her surroundings were :D Please follow, fav and most of all… let me know what you think! Also... I'll have a drawn map of Fairy Tail Academy so you can understand better!

Let me know what you thought about the music!


End file.
